Twin Love Competition Version 2
by Julia Bartlett
Summary: Many people are vying for Hermione's attention in this story. Many twists & surprises. HG/? This is a revision to my original Twin Love Competition. A lot of it is the same as before, but I've changed some stuff around and fixed some of the errors.
1. 1  Recognizing Love

**Title: Twin Love Competition 2.0 (Revised Edition)**

**First Published: 02-03-04**

**Revisions Started: 10-21-11**

**Chapter 1: Recognizing Love**

Fred and George were walking down the hall pondering their next prank to pull. Suddenly, while not looking, they ran into a younger student.

"Hey! Watch it you—," Fred started in before seeing the bushy brown hair of the girl's and books scattered on the floor. "Oh—Hermione. Sorry about that." Fred helped her up while George picked up the books she'd dropped.

"Thanks," She said between sobs.

Fred shook his head and said, "No Problem."

George nodded and said, "Yeah, erm-it's okay. What..uhh…"

"What's wrong?" Fred finished-wondering why George was being so wierd. The two twins had never really been able to comfort another individual properly. It just wasn't really in their character, but George was acting extra odd.

Hermione sighed. "It's nothing; It doesn't really matter anyway."

Hermione dusted herself off, took her books from George, and began walking towards the Gryffindor Common Room. Fred and George followed curiously behind.

"Seriously, Herm. What's up?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, Mione. Need us to kick some arse for you?" George said.

"We'd do it. Maybe switch out their glass with a nose biting teacup?" Fred said.

"Or—how about we set off a few dungbombs under their bed?" George replied.

"Yeah! Or we could d—" Fred started.

Hermione intervened, her tears had stopped for a moment. "Okay, enough. I don't want to hear any more about you breaking the rules—especially not for me."

"Well, tell us what's wrong then." The twins said in unison..

"Okay, if it will get you to stop following me around and scheming." said Hermione.

The twins smiled at each other, the expression on their face reading, "Us? Scheming? No…Never…"

By that time, they'd reached the Gryffindor Common Room. The three went to a corner where they were less likely to be overheard, and Hermione began to tell them her story.

"I was on my way to Potions and…and…" She started to cry again but still went on speaking. "I was alone because Harry and Ron were already in class, and I had been in the library. I was almost to the potions dungeon, but right when I walked in, Malfoy came up and tripped me. I fell face flat on the stone floor, and everybody saw. All of the Slytherins were laughing, and Snape took points away from me for disrupting the class. It was horrible."

When she was finished, Fred and George shook their heads in frustration.

"How could he do that?" Fred said.

"Why does he have to be such a prat?" replied George.

Then they both said, "We'll get him back, for you." They nodded and added, "Revenge will be sweet."

Hermione sighed and said, "Thanks guys, but I don't want you two to get into any trouble. Don't do anything stupid."

Fred and George smiled and looked at each other. "Oh, we won't get into any trouble."

Hermione shook her head disapprovingly and went slowly up to her quarters.

As she left, George both watched her with curiosity. He thought, _"I never noticed before how beautiful she is—even with tears streaming down her face." _

Fred noticed his brother watching her leave and thought it odd, but they didn't say anything. Each kept their thoughts to themselves.

Throughout the days ahead, the twins plotted revenge against Malfoy. Every time Hermione would pass by them in the halls, common room, or great hall, George would watch her intently. He didn't make it obvious that he was watching her, but Fred noticed every time.

When she would pass close by, George caught her scent. She smelled like an assortment of spring flowers just freshly picked. Once, when this happened, George was so swept away with her beauty that he sighed loudly. Hearing the noise, Hermione turned and said, "What was that?"

Fred looked at George and they both shrugged. She looked at them like she thought they were odd and turned to leave.

George thought, _"Wow, that was a close one."_

Fred, even more suspicious of George, thought, _"I wonder what that was all about."_ George's distraction with Hermione had begun causing an uncomfortable sort of rift between the twins. George wasn't as dedicated to their pranks, and he often didn't want to do anything but sit around and stare off into the distance. Fred took notice of it all.

One day, Fred and George were hanging out in the Common Room. George was daydreaming—staring out the window thinking about Hermione. It was raining and storming outside, so their Quidditch practice had been cancelled for that afternoon which gave him plenty of time to think. He wasn't sure what prompted his sudden adoration for the younger girl—Maybe it was the 'Damsel in Distress' sort of feeling he was getting from her after the Malfoy incident. Whatever it was, he couldn't keep his mind off of her.

Then, George noticed Fred staring at him pretty intently and confronted him, "What is wrong with you?"

Fred narrowed his eyes and said, "Nothing. Just thought you might want to go see Hermione. Seeing as how you have a thing for her."

George blushed, turning his face nearly the same color as his hair. "Is it any of your business who I have a thing for?" He asked.

"If it's Hermione then yeah, it is my business." Fred shot back.

George, anger rising, replied, "Why? You're not dating her and you're not making any moves showing you like her. You have no claim on her."

With narrowed eyes, Fred left the common room. He walked down onto the grounds of Hogwarts where it was still storming. Fred's red hair could be seen bobbing across the grounds from the window. George purposely paid no attention.

Hermione, however, saw Fred leave and sensed something was wrong. She walked over to George and asked, "What's with Fred?" She looked out the window and saw that he was out on the grounds, alone and in the rain. George shrugged, not really sure what to say and still shaken up from the argument with his brother. Hermione left to see Fred.

Out on the grounds, looking out at the lake, Fred sighed and thought of Hermione and George. _'Why is George acting so odd lately, and why is it bothering me so much? I don't like Hermione like that. I mean—sure, she's a great person and friend, but I'm not jealous. If George wants to date her, that's fine. He might end up spending less time with me, but whatever. It doesn't really matter. But he could at least talk to me about it-I'm his twin for Pete's sake!"_

His thoughts were interrupted when Hermione walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey. You okay?" she asked.

Fred turned around and smiled a fake half smile. "Yeah, I'm okay."


	2. 2 Excuses, Excuses, Excuses

**Title: Twin Love Competition 2.0 (Revised Edition)**

**First Published: 02-03-04**

**Revisions Started: 10-21-11**

**Chapter 2: Excuses, Excuses, Excuses**

Hermione grinned, "Well, if you're okay then why are you standing out here in the cold, wet rain?"

Fred pretended to be thinking hard on this and said, "Hmmm.. good question. I don't really know what I'm doing." He didn't feel the need to tell her about his argument with George.

"Well come inside then." Hermione grabbed his arm and dragged him, if you could call it that, inside.

When finally back in the Gryffindor Common Room, Fred's eyes met George's for a brief moment. George glared at Fred, and Fred stuck his tongue out at George.

Hermione, not seeing any of this, sat down across from George, motioning for Fred to join them.

"Actually.I have .an essay due tomorrow that I have to work on." With that said, Fred smiled, and turned to leave.

Hermione, however, wanted to know more. "What's the assignment on? I could help both of you do it. You two are in ALL the same classes."

Fred looked around uncomfortably. He didn't like lying to Hermione. He didn't really want to leave her with George either. He sighed and said, "Yeah," Fred sat down beside Hermione and continued, "but we got different assignments." As he said that each twin glanced quickly at the other, then both turned their gaze back upon Hermione.

"Yeah, and I already finished mine." George quickly added as he got up to leave.

"What's with you two lately?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Nothing." Both twins said at the same time. Fred then quickly added, "I just remembered, I finished mine too." They left hurriedly, Fred following George upstairs, each going to their own four-poster bed.

Hermione shook her head in disbelief as she sat down in a chair by the fireplace. She opened a book and immediately started studying.

George, pulled the curtains around his bed and stared silently at the picture he had of Hermione. He'd stolen it from Ron's photo album and folded it so that Ron and Harry weren't visible.

Little did he know, somewhere else in the huge Hogwarts castle, another boy was gazing longingly at his own picture of Hermione. The boy sighed deeply and sat there unmoving, just watching the portrait of Hermione smile and wave at him.


	3. 3 A Potions Surprise

**Chapter 3: A Potions Surprise**

The next day went on, and it finally came to many of the Gryffindor's most disliked class: double Potions, with the Slytherins. Hermione, Harry, and Ron took their normal seats in the back of the room.

Hermione usually paid attention in every class, but today she couldn't keep focused. She kept getting the strange feeling that someone was watching her.

She looked carefully around the room, but she didn't see anyone in particular looking at her. Everyone seemed to be looking at Snape. She glanced around every now and then but still saw no one.

Eventually, she just gave up and tried to listen to the lesson. A few minutes later, though, she got an even stronger feeling that she was being watched and couldn't ignore it.

When she looked around this time, she saw the one person she hated the most. Draco Malfoy was staring right at her. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and they stayed looking at each other (Draco just looking, Hermione glaring) for the longest time.

Eventually, a voice interrupted their stare-fest and they were both brought back to reality.

"Granger!" Snape bellowed. Hermione quickly looked at the professor. "Not paying attention to the lesson? I see. That's how accidents happen, Granger. Ten Poi-"

Before he could finish, another voice interrupted.

"Professor, perhaps today you could give the Gryffindors a break. It is just her first time not paying attention." The voice belonged to the one and only Draco Malfoy. (A/N: I know, I know. OOC for him, but oh well. It's my story.)

Hermione looked shocked. Snape hastily nodded in agreement, and went back to going over the lesson. Hermione shot a confused, unsure glare in Draco's direction.

The lesson finally ended with the Gryffindors having only 10 points taken away because Neville had melted his cauldron again. Getting up to leave, Hermione heard the drawling voice of her enemy.

"Don't get used to that, Granger. I'm not this generous to mudbloods everyday." Malfoy said while Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind them. Hermione, upset, quickly walked off and up to the GCR.


	4. 4 Twin Outburst

**Chapter 4: Twin Outburst**

The next day in the Great Hall, Hermione, Harry, and Ron were at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast. George was also there but a few seats farther down the table, and Fred was just walking through the doors.

When Fred looked towards the Gryffindor table, he glanced first at his twin, then at Hermione, and then back at his twin. Fred, glaring at his twin, took a seat on the opposite side of the table from George just a few seats down the opposite way from Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Hermione, noticing their odd behavior, looked to Ron and said, "What is with your brothers?"

"I don't know. They have been acting awfully weird lately." Ron said, shook his head, and shrugged. He then went back to shoveling food into his mouth.

Seconds later, Malfoy approached behind Hermione. "Hello, Granger," he said.

Hermione rolled her eyes and without turning around asked, "What do you want Malfoy?"

"What? Can't I just come over here and talk to one of my best friends?" Draco said in a teasing tone of voice.

"First of all, it's not in your nature to do that. Second of all, none of us are one of your best friends. I'm not even sure if you're capable of friendship."

"Oh, I guess you're right." Draco said sarcastically. "But hey, the miracle here is that Granger actually knows something."

George jumped up and began shouting at Malfoy. "You do not know her well enough to be saying things like that! All you do is insult her! You don't take the time to realize what a smart, sophisticated, and beautiful girl Hermione really is!"

At this time, all eyes in the Great Hall were on him, and it took him a moment to realize it. When he did notice, he turned beet red. Fred was looking down at his food pretending nothing happened, and George slowly backed out of the Great Hall.


	5. 5 School Notice

**Chapter 5: School Notice**

Later in the week, Hermione, Harry, and Ron were coming downstairs into the Entrance Hall, and they saw a large group of students huddled around a board. Posted on the board was a notice that read:

**~NOTICE~**

**Next Friday there will be a dance held in the Great Hall. There will be food and music. You are not required to attend, but you may come either solo or with a partner. Rough housing will not be tolerated, and we at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry expect you to be on your best behavior. Remember to have fun.**

That news was the talk of the day. Everyone wondered who would go with whom, and rumors spread faster than ever. Hermione wasn't talking to anyone since the day the notice went up.

There was only one day left before the dance, and practically everyone had people to go with. Ron was going with Cho. Harry was going with Ginny. Hermione, Fred, and George were still dateless.

That day, Hermione was studying in the library, as always. She had her face buried deep into a book, when she heard footsteps behind her. It was George. Neither he nor Fred had been very talkative to anyone since the outburst in the Great Hall. But, for fear of being tortured with their pranks, no one had brought it up.

"Hi Hermione." He said.

"Oh, hey George." Hermione replied, sort of skeptical about what would happen next.

"So, you...erm...have a date for the dance yet?" George asked, the shake in his voice giving away his nervousness.

Hermione looked up at him and managed a fake smile, "Yeah, sorry. I do."

George's face turned sad, and you could tell he was disappointed. "It's Fred, right?"

"What?" Hermione looked surprised and laughed a bit. "No—It's not Fred." Hermione said, shifting her gaze back to the book she was reading.

"Oh," George's hopes seemed to be lifted a bit hearing that his brother wasn't the one going with her, "Who is it then?"

Hermione shook her head and said that he would find out along with everyone else, at the dance.

The night of the dance finally arrived, and Hermione had yet to tell anyone whom her date was. (Despite constant bothering from Ron, Harry, and Ginny.) The twins weren't fighting anymore. Once George found out Hermione had a date that wasn't him or his brother, he let go of the fantasy he'd had of him and Hermione. Easy come, easy go. He realized that it wouldn't work out with the two of them and that his time was better spent pranking other people with his brother. George and Fred went to the dance without dates—just the two of them like it should be.

Hermione came down the stairs of the entrance hall solo, dressed in a silk baby blue dress with silver lining. When she took a step, underneath the dress could be seen clear dress shoes with high heels. Her hair had been straightened by a charm Ginny had helped her with that also made her hair shine in the light. Her beauty dazzled everyone that saw her.

She entered the Great Hall and looked around the room trying to find her date for the night. Finally, she saw the man she had been looking for. She slowly walked towards him and tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to turn around and smile at her. He kissed her on the cheek, and she blushed.

Her date for the night was...

(A/N: HAHA, a cliffhanger.)


End file.
